Une personne sur cent
by princessed
Summary: L'un des membres de l'équipe doit expliquer pourquoi il n'a pas de copine. Se situe peu après la saison 1.


Disclaimer : I like turtles.

_Une personne sur cent_

C'était l'été et l'équipe avait décidé de passer la matinée à la plage. Après plusieurs parties de volley-ball, presque tout le monde décida d'aller piquer une tête dans l'eau pour se rafraîchir. Seuls Kaldur et Wally restèrent sur le sable.

\- T'as vu ça ? cria presque Wally en suivant sa copine des yeux. Des fesses pareilles, ça me donne envie de taire des tas de trucs de cochon !

\- Elle t'a entendu, fit remarquer Kaldur tandis qu'Artémis (et les autres) tournèrent la tête vers la plage.

\- Ben quoi ? s'écria Wally en pouffant de rire. J'ai bien le droit de dire ça quand ma propre copine porte un maillot qui cache à peine ses fesses !

\- Sur Atlantis, rétorqua sèchement Kaldur, personne ne se permettrait un pareil manque de respect, quelle que soit la tenue de la personne en question !

Wally étouffa un fou rire.

\- Fais pas ton coincé ! dit-il. C'est juste un jeu entre Artémis et moi. On a décidé de se dire des tas de bêtises devant tout le monde pour voir qui s'énerverait en premier, c'est tout ! Mais sérieux, t'as jamais pensé au sexe en voyant une fille en maillot de bains ?

\- Non.

Kaldur avait parlé sans réfléchir. Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas retirer ce qu'il venait de dire. Wally le dévisagea, stupéfait.

\- T'as… jamais pensé à des trucs sexy ?

\- Tout le monde n'est pas obsédé par le sexe, fit remarquer son ami.

\- T'es gay ?

Kaldur décida de dire la vérité. Après tout, ses amis étaient plutôt ouverts d'esprit : il y avait parmi eux une martienne blanche, un clone de kryptonien et la fille d'un criminel. Lui aussi avait son secret gênant.

\- Je suis asexuel, dit-il très calmement.

-Hein ?! Tu veux dire que t'es comme les paramécies qui se coupent en deux pour se reproduire ?

L'effroi se lisait sur le visage de Wally et Kaldur ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Non, répondit-il. Je n'éprouve pas ce genre d'attirances, c'est tout.

\- Mais alors, comment tu fais pour… pour…

Il avait l'air franchement effaré et Kaldur ressentit de la déception. Il avait espéré que Wally se montre un peu plus ouvert d'esprit. Sans ajouter un mot, il se leva et alla rejoindre la petite bande dans l'eau. Wally resta sur place, complètement effaré.

Asexuel ? C'était quoi, ce concept bizarre ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire que Kaldur n'avait rien dans le pantalon ? Qu'il se reproduisait en pondant ses propres œufs ? Ou qu'il n'avait jamais envie de sexe, tout simplement ?

Et comment pouvait-on vivre sans avoir envie de sexe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec sa main droite quand il se retrouvait seul dans son lit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien dire quand une fille lui faisait comprendre qu'elle était intéressée ?

C'était vraiment étrange. Wally tourna cette idée dans sa tête pendant un moment, puis décida d'aller jouer avec les autres. Après tout, rien ne devait pouvoir gâcher une journée à la plage.

* * *

Kaldur n'y pensa plus non plus. Cependant, quelques jours plus tard, l'équipe se retrouva devant la télé bien après une mission. Après avoir zappé pendant cinq bonnes minutes, la personne qui tenait la télécommande tomba sur une rediffusion de '_The Big Bang Theory'_. Comme par hasard, la télécommande tomba en panne à ce moment précis.

\- On va tout de même pas regarder ça ! s'écria Megan, qui n'aimait pas trop cette série.

\- Y'a rien sur les autres chaînes de toute façon, fit remarquer Artémis en tentant cependant de s'emparer de la télécommande.

\- Je comprends pas, marmonna Wally, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Sheldon a l'occasion de s'envoyer en l'air alors pourquoi il le fait pas ? Il est gay ?

\- Je ne comprends surtout pas ce que cette fille trouve à Sheldon ! lança Artémis. A part parler de la théorie des trous noirs, il ne sait rien faire !

\- C'est peut-être ça qu'il l'attire, fit remarquer Dick.

\- Moi, j'ai pas bien suivi, avança prudemment Zatanna. Sheldon est gay ?

\- Il est probablement asexuel, fit remarquer Kaldur.

\- Oh, intervint Megan, on a compris qu'il ne s'intéresse pas aux gens mais…

\- Asexuel, pas asocial, expliqua Kaldur. On peut très bien s'intéresser aux gens sans que ce soit sexuel.

\- En l'occurrence, Sheldon est asexuel ET asocial ! conclut Dick en récupérant la télécommande et en zappant. Tiens ! Un autre asexuel !

Il venait de tomber sur une rediffusion d'Alphas, avec l'autiste Gary à l'écran. Kaldur ressentit de l'exaspération. A chaque fois qu'une personne asexuelle apparaissait à la télé, c'était toujours quelqu'un qui s'imaginait que le monde tournait autour de lui, comme Sheldon ou Gary. Comment expliquer aux gens que les asexuels du monde réel pouvaient très bien s'intéresser aux autres, aimer, être aimés et s'intégrer au monde ?

\- Comment vous croyez qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils sont asexuels ? demanda Dick en continuant à zapper.

Pour Kaldur, cela n'avait jamais été une évidence. Comme la plupart des enfants, il avait commencé par dire que les amoureux qui se faisaient des bisous étaient dégueu et qu'il ne ferait jamais, jamais ça. Ensuite, il avait eu douze ans et avait vu ses amis changer : ils voulaient tous sortir avec des filles ou des garçons. Lui, ça ne l'intéressait toujours pas et il n'avait qu'un seul et unique but, partir un jour à la surface. Il avait des amis qui comptaient pour lui et cela lui suffisait amplement.

Ensuite, il était devenu le coéquipier d'Aquaman. Il avait découvert la surface, ses gens, ses coutumes mais il n'avait pas davantage eu envie de se mettre tout nu devant une fille. De toute façon, il interagissait rarement avec celles de la surface. Un jour, l'une d'elle s'était plantée devant lui et lui avait demandé s'il avait envie de sortir avec sa meilleure copine. Il avait dit non et ça en était resté là. Il ne ressentait rien de spécial pour cette fille, alors pourquoi l'aurait-il embrassée ?

Et puis, à quinze ans, il avait fait un rêve étrange. Dans ce rêve, Tula et lui échangeaient leurs vœux dans un petit temple au fond de l'océan. Ils se trouvaient ensuite dans une minuscule chambre d'hôtel, main dans la main, le cœur battant. Seulement, au lieu de la déshabiller, il l'entraînait doucement sur le grand lit et elle se blottissait tout contre lui, la tête dans le creux de son épaule. Il déposait de petits baisers sur ses cheveux et sur ses joues semées de taches de rousseur. C'était tellement intense, tellement agréable, qu'il aurait souhaité que ce moment ne se termine jamais. Mais comme tous les rêves ont une fin, il se réveilla au moment où elle lui disait « je t'aime ».

En se réveillant, Kaldur savait ce qu'il voulait. Il n'était pas fait pour le sexe, au contraire il était un asexuel romantique. Ce qu'il avait longtemps pris pour de l'amitié pour Tula, ce trouble intense quand ils se parlaient, c'était de l'amour. Un jour, elle et lui…

Kaldur s'efforça de chasser ce souvenir. Il ne s'était jamais déclaré auprès de Tula et le jour où il s'était enfin décidé, elle s'était déjà mise en couple avec son meilleur ami. Ça l'avait rendu triste mais ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Peut-être qu'un jour, il trouverait à nouveau l'amour de sa vie. Après tout, ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde.

\- Peut-être que le sexe les débecte, supposa Wally en finissant le paquet de pop-corn. Je ne comprends pas, comment on peut être débecté par ça ?

\- Peut-être que cela ne regarde qu'eux, lança Kaldur du plus calmement qu'il le pouvait.

\- Oui ! ajouta Miss Martian. Après tout, ils ne font de mal à personne, pas vrai ? Et puis, je crois qu'une personne sur cent est asexuelle. Ça fait beaucoup de monde, non ?

\- Hé ! s'écria soudain Wally en regardant Conner. T'as rien contre les asexuels, pas vrai ?

Au grand désarroi de Kaldur, il se mit alors à faire le tour de la pièce, posant la même question à chaque personne présente. Tous secouèrent la tête, amusés par son manège. Quand celui-ci se trouva enfin devant Kaldur, Artémis lança :

\- Wally, tu vas pas nous faire croire que t'es asexuel ?

\- Non ! s'écria soudain Kaldur. C'est moi qui le suis.

Il avait entendu dire que quand on fait ce genre de déclaration, les gens sont parfois choqués. Il avait entendu parler de réactions telles que '_t'as pas rencontré la bonne personne'_ ou '_comment tu peux savoir si t'as jamais essayé_ ?' ou même '_un beau gosse comme toi, c'est du gâchis_.' Raquel fut la première à réagir :

\- Je m'en doutais un peu, tu sais.

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton neutre. Ni elle, ni les autres ne semblaient vraiment choqués.

\- Moi, ajouta Dick, j'avais rien remarqué. Mais c'est super cool : ça veut dire que Queen Bee ne peut pas te manipuler !

Kaldur n'avait pas pensé à cet avantage annexe. Pour le moment, il promenait son regard sur ses amis, surpris.

\- Cela ne vous dérange pas que je sois… comme ça ?

-Enfin ! s'écria Megan. Tu penses vraiment qu'on pourrait être aussi cruels ?

Kaldur ne le pensait pas. Son coming-out s'était vraiment passé beaucoup mieux qu'il l'espérait. Wally lui clignait de l'œil, ravi de l'avoir éjecté du placard, et les autres se disputaient à nouveau la télécommande.

_J'aurais dû leur en parler beaucoup plus tôt… _pensa-t-il.

* * *

Note de l'auteure : j'ai eu cette idée après un tweet annonça que Kaldur était « not straight ». Qu'il le soit ou non, ça fait matière à écrire !


End file.
